Broken Wings
by SakuraStarPlatinum
Summary: Noriaki Kakyoin lives his life in the solitude of never being understood, making him closed off & jaded. After family problems, he begins his first year of high school in a new city, & soon meets the Jostars; a family full of muscular, attractive, & very eccentric siblings. Kakyoin & Jotaro slowly fall in love as they realize that they aren't so different after all. JotaKak fluff!


Hey Fam! This will be my first Fanfiction since 2010 ~_~;. I wrote a Shizuo X Izaya one shot (From Durarara) back then... It was... Definitely something... But yeah, I wanted to try making a multi chapter fic for my favorite muscular, yet fabulous, Anime boys! I hope you guys enjoy it! I've always loved the idea of my 5 favorite Jojo's living in a big house (pretty much Jotaro's traditional home, since it's pretty rad) and being siblings! That was Jolyne can exist as Jotaro's baby sister, and the JotaKak r exist freely... I really like Jolyne since we were born in the same year :p Josuke too. I like Josuke as much as I like young Joseph, so I made everyone young, gorgeous, siblings~

Soo, let me just clarify the ages of my favorite flashy animu boys:

Jonathan: 17, 3rd year in HS.

Joseph: 16, 2nd year in HS

Jotaro: 15 1st year in HS

Josuke: 14 last year of middle school

Jolyne: 13 second to last year in middle school (she looks a bit older, but I love kid Jolyne, so she's a little bit of both :3)

Dio: A 17 year old 3rd year like Jonathan.

(Giorno will come in soon, I want to make him Dios orphan baby cousin. It think it would be cute to see a kid Giorno left to a 17 year old (clueless) Dio to take care of and needing Jonathan's help :3 let me know if you have any ideas!)

The crews of each Jojo will be here, and the same age as the Jojo they are friends with canonically :) Like, Josuke's dorky squad at all 1st years like him :p

(Also, just in case anyone is confused, HS in Japan starts at the 10th grade, so a 1st year is a 10th grader. I went to Japan in 1996, as a 4 year old, and again in 2008, and 2013... With that said, I'll keep the setting a true to Japan with my own experiences with it :)

Alright! That's should be it, and enjoy chapter 1! It'll be from Kakyoin's POV

Silence.

A rare occurrence, both mentally and physically, when it came to myself; Noriaki Kakyoin. It was a welcome one, nonetheless.

Before gaining the nerve to pry open my Lavender eyes, I managed a deep breath and hesitantly leaned my head towards a warm streak of sunlight making its way into my otherwise dark bedroom. As much as my body begged for the mercy of staying asleep, I knew looking at this small sample of the morning sun the window provided would give me a much need hand in fighting off grogginess that desperately coaxed my poor body to fall back asleep. 'Right... My first day of school...' I sighed as I felt the familiar nervous clenching in my stomach once I remember this unfortunate truth. A moment passed before I listened for any noise from outside my room. After another unfortunate realization, I could hold back another, more pained, sigh.

'Right... Now I'm _**officially**_ alone."

As awful that may sound to a reserved man such as myself, I couldn't help but allow self-pity into my mind right now. Being the "New Kid" was one thing, but now I had an even bigger issue looming over me and refusing to let go.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was facing something I was once completely fine with avoiding. I was, for lack of better words, alone. I'm every sense of the word.

Yeah, I have always been alone. Ever since I was a child, I've always felt like I never belonged among my peers. It's not just because I'm shy or quiet; there's always been more to it. It's as if I'm a part of the background... Like I'm a spare tire that was never meant to become part of something that took more than one person. It may sound silly to most people, but it's the genuine feelings I have always had the burden of carrying, no matter what anyone thought about it. Every interaction with another person has always felt wrong. Like a favorite shirt that shrunk and became too small yet, despite it being tight and unnatural looking, you still try to wear the shirt because you -desperately- want it to fit. Everyone around me seems to just... Not fit. No matter how many times I tried to fit in, I never could. I eventually had to throw the shirt out and give up entirely. Eventually, I learned that it's better to just give up. I closed my feelings off the everyone around me; locked my yearning and loneliness away in a vault that nobody could reach. I never fit in, even among my own parents, and being alone is all I've ever known. I refuse to open up, only to allow myself the pain of getting hurt. There has never been a case of a genuine person genuinely wanting my friendship. I would be an idiot to ever allow myself to believe that would come to someone like me.

Friends? Never. Kindness? Only the synthetic variety. Comfort or Support? I'd need to at least have the kindness part to get any of this.

Love?

' _A snowball's chance in hell.'_

The very idea of romance is something I refuse to even entertain the thought of. Any form of affectionate touch would probably cause me to become dearly I'll, simply because my body has never felt anything of the sort. A loving embrace would likely end in severe nerve damage. This is because it will never exist. After all, a spare tire was never meant to be a part of a group in the first place, and the background can never meet with the foreground.

Though, after the event that resulted in my recent move, the feelings I repressed have tried to tear their ugly head more than they ever had. The underlying truth of the matter was screaming and wailing at the back of my head, and not taking any break to catch its breath.

Truth is... I'm lonely.

Sure, I'm more than used to what people say about me. Snobby and unapproachable and the two most common;No matter how hard I try to push back these emotions, I'll always yearn to be loved. Even if I hide away my true colors, I can never lock them away from myself. Especially now that my own parents don't even accept me.

It was then, that my groggy (albeit nervous) thoughts where jolted from my current focus by none other than my own phone. The familiar sound of Cherry by the band Spitz blared through the room without warning; jolting me two feet in the air in the process.

' _Yep._

 _Nervous doesn't begin to describe it.'_

I hated admitting that.

Instead of mulling over said nerves, I extended my reach to my the nightstand where my phone was placed. I wasn't surprised as I recognized the familiar number displayed on the screen. Despite wanting nothing more than to ignore it, I swiped to the right on the touchscreen to answer it.

"H-... H-hello, Mother" I managed

" _...I told you to never call me that ever again. This will be the final time you are contacted by us. I intend to make haste with my point, Noriaki_ "

I cringed at the way my first name was spoken. So detached and venomous. You see; this move was the effect of one thing: My Parents Disowning Me.

Literally. I mean they legally separated themselves from me to live with their own new lovers; both already expecting children. My parents are _**very**_ wealthy. The kind of sickening wealth that allows atrocious people such as themselves to run rampant on society and do whatever they wanted. My father's family was old money; they owned and ran the biggest hospital in Japan. My mother was from a wealthy family as well, and was 20 years younger than my father. She was only 19 when I was born. She is a vain, manipulative woman who never bothered to a finger in her life. While she was away from home more often than not, the rare occasion she was home was spent with a bottle of expensive Chardonnay, whatever man caught her eye for the week, and every maid at her beck and call. Even away from home, most of her time was spent in Europe with _yet_ _ **another**_ lover she valued more than her own family. His father wasn't any better, however, as he slept with any female doctor or nurse who was willing. Who knows how both of his parents managed to find someone they actually wanted to be around long term. Unfortunately, it just wasn't _me_.

Of course, I never did anything out of line, I knew that for a **fact** , so their reasoning behind all this was 100% personal. I would never doubt that. I had perfect grades, passed every entrance exam I took, and never once acted out to either of my parents. I even went -out of my way- to plan nice outings, and buy gifts for them quite often... Until I realized that they never accepted said gifts or showed any interest in spending time with me, that is. I would often wake up early as a child on the days my parents were actually home with the intention of making breakfast and surprising them. My efforts would often be ignored, as my [often hungover] parents would ignore my efforts completely and demand a _"_ _ **proper**_ _breakfast"_ from the maids and butlers; getting way too angry if the chefs did not work that morning. Every attempt always ended with me eating my rejected breakfast with the help. While it wasn't a particularly pleasant memory, I always smiled as I remembered eating an impromptu breakfast in the kitchen with my butler and maids. They where kind people, and always spent time with me and put a smile on my face. Sure, they were employed to be there, but I enjoyed the company regardless. At least I had those memories to take with me as I began living alone in a new, unfamiliar town. I grimaced a bit as I remembered my current situation, and how I got here.

It began when I came home from an entrance exam for a High School I was interested in at the time. I never expected the presence of either of my parents as I arrived home. They never kept track of my studies, and the extent of attention to it ended at "checking to make sure I wasn't failing" since they had no idea what kind of person I was _**at all**_. The exchange was short; they explained their intention of divorcing, and went on to express their desire to pretend I "never happened" in order for them to elope with whoever the hell they met and decided to commit to from now on. My mother them told me she was pregnant with her new finance's child. I fought the urge to throw up as I watched her place a gentle hand over the lower abdomen. This woman had absolutely no maternal instinct for me, and was suddenly capable of it with the child she was now carrying. It made me sick. The exchange ended with stack of legal paperwork and a check with an atrocious amount of money being shoved in my face.

My own parents had bought me off. They wanted nothing more than to never speak to their ex spouses, and first child, ever again. In order to do so, they gave me enough money to purchase _Real Estate._ It was disgusting how much money they had. I knew they wouldn't even notice such a large chunk taken out of their bank, regardless. Anything to get rid of any proof of their past marriage;as if I never existed in the first place. I decided to use the money to get a nice apartment somewhere I could start anew. I wanted to put a portion of the money aside for living expenses as well, of course. Back to the apartment, though. I did no research, but decided on Osaka simply because it was far from my parents in Sapporo, yet still urban and full of life. I've always loved the feeling that only a big city could provide. It made me feel a little less alone. All the entrance exams I passed did nothing for me here, but I didn't care at this is point. I managed to find a good school I could take the exam for Before their deadline, and passed with flying colors. I never planned for this, but this school I enrolled in felt right. It didn't feel forced despite the events that brought me here. No matter how "right" the this school and new city felt, I still had open wounds I couldn't just a avoid. I had hoped the empty feeling gnawing away at me wouldn't follow me here. Guess that was too much to hope for.

Sure, my parents were never at home as I grew up; never once returning to their stuffy estate with the intention of seeing their own child. Don't get me wrong; I knew they never cared. I could have gone to the other side of the earth without so much as a single mention to them, and they would never have noticed. They didn't even care when I almost lost my sight after saving a helpless woman held at knifepoint. Alas, not a single mention was uttered about the vertical scars now clashing with my ivory skin and soft features. I grimaced at the memory.

While that was upsetting... Nothing compared to being downright abandoned by your own blood. It ripped open a part of me I thought was long gone. I couldn't pretend to deny my parents rejection anymore. Moving on would take some time.

' _I_ _ **hated**_ _it._

 _I hated being so_ _ **vulnerable**_ _.'_

I clenched my fist with force I thought I could no longer muster for this hopeless situation before my mother's voice buzzed its way through the phone once more as I realized I zoned out for a bit. Her words an impatient bark more than an actual statement.

 _"Are you even listening, Noriaki. I don't intend to waste any more time on this than I must"_

"...Y-Yes... I'm listening" I found it harder to bite back the word "mother" than I thought.

 _"I have one more document that requires your signature. It will be faxed to you shortly, and I demand that you sign it immediacy. I don't have time for...-"_

I zoned out once again as I looked out the window; hoping my new start was out there waiting for me. I was more than done with the pain of analyzing the rejection I've had to face. I want to move on, and [try to] never look back. I'd just have to see how far this desperate confidence would get me.

In case I wasn't too clear; yeah, I'm skeptical. _**Very**_ skeptical. Am I incredibly shy and standoffish? Of course. I would never go out of my way for a fake, meaningless, friendship. I feel like that would make me more alone and misunderstood than I already am. I'm a person who enjoys the beauty that could mess from something genuine and true... No matter how outlandish something like that is in the real world.

Though, despite everything, I still hoped I could belong somewhere and find a place I fit in among friends... I'd never be able to trust them enough to put any amount of _**anything**_ in _**anyone's**_ hands, though.

 _'I've been through enough to know better'_ I remind myself with a disheartened scowl.

Despite that, though, even if the physical scars wouldn't heal, perhaps the ones laced within my soul had a shot.

After all; despite everything I've been though, I still can let go of the minuscule amount of hope I had for a fresh start. No matter how much my brain rejected the idea, my heart latched onto it as thought it was a frightened child to their mother.

My final thought, before hoisting my tired body from the security of my warm bed, was how that comparison I just made bothered me more than I let on.

Well, enough of this, I have to get ready for school. Without any more hesitation,, I used my hesitant surge of hope to get up, and start getting ready for my first day of high school. Here goes nothing.

\- - - O O O - - -

30 minutes later, efficiently showered and dressed, I found himself fully dressed in uniform and making a small breakfast. I was on my own now, after all. Though, something about making food for nobody but myself gave me comfort. The same kind of comfort you get when successfully hiding from someone chasing after you, and sighing as you see your hiding spot worked.

My smile faded a bit as I realized that wasn't exactly a genuine, happy, feeling.

I quickly glanced over to my kitchen clock before occupying my thoughts with eating and getting out the door in a timely manner. As the time to leave drew near, I quickly rinsed my dishes, grabbed my bag, and headed to put on my shoes and head out the door. Leaving the house completely empty until I returned...

\- - - O O O - - -

I maintained a fairy quick stride as I headed towards my school, bag in tow. Since today was the first day, I love pull be attending the entrance ceremony with my fellow first years. It didn't require much social interaction since I'd just have to listen to a lot of talking through 95% of the thing. I felt my stomach get a little less tight at the thought of minimal social obstacles.

Wait...

 _'No, no, no! I thought I was going for a fresh start at this new school!? Dammit, why do I have to be so damn awkward?_ ' I resisted the urge to facepalm as I noticed a few students with the same uniform walking in front of me. I felt my stomach tighten with unease again.

Part of me really wanted acceptance, while the other part hated the very thought of it. _'Maybe it's a good thing never allowed himself to be close to anyone... I don't need any impractical nuisances to confuse me further'_ The less I opened up, the less pain I would have to endure. Simple.

' _...right?'_

Shoving my earlier, impractical, thoughts aside, I quickened my pace as I made my way to school. Refusing to make eye contact with anyone I passed; keeping a mask over my genuine expressions. Now, this was something I was used to. Better to stick with what I knew.

I was doing fine, and almost at the school gates when I saw a larger crowd at the entrance. They were all girls. Every. Single. One.

I sighed as I _attempted_ to make my way past them. They didn't budge an inch. Despite my desire to make it to the ceremony in one piece, I would never push a girl, so the only option I saw was to just wait for an opening. So I did just that.

...

' _That's a lot of girls'_

Though it's been less than a minute, I hastily looked down at the time on my watch. I still had time to spare, so I really should be worried, but I still wanted to make it without any social inconveniences. _'Yeah, that's right. I'm too nervous to carry out my original plan. It was a nonsensical plan anyways. Yep. That's right.'_ I nodded to myself as I continued to wait.

This little delay was doing nothing for my nerves.

I was about to check my clock again (though it had only been a minute) when I felt someone collide with me, knocking me to the ground.

' _Well, forget my original plan of arriving in timely fashion, I guess.'_

Slowly, I began to [attempt] sitting up; managing to prop myself up on my knees. Whoever it was who decided to ram me to the ground knocked me onto my left side, and I could feel a bruise begin to form on the unlucky arm to hit the pavement. _'At least I'm not left-handed, I guess'_ My ankle managed to twist itself into an odd, inhumanly possible, angle on my way down as well. They hurt. Bad. Whoever ran into me had to be pretty damn big to knock me down. I wasn't a small person, as I'm definitely on the taller side. I heard someone talking, and hesitantly opened my eyes to look up at them, wincing in the process.

' _Wow, they were pretty big.'_

Standing before me was a muscular brunette man. He was definitely taller than I was, and had a lean, yet heavily toned, physique. His skin was a light tan, and he had piercing oceanic blue eyes. His brown hair was messy; going off in all sorts of directions... But that seemed to suit him. I noticed a long, colorful, scarf wrapped around his neck over the required school uniform as well. He looked to be half Caucasian. There was another man with a similar physique behind him that didn't say a word... He seemed to be looking away, but I didn't focus on it too much. He had a wide grin plastered on his face as he was still running his mouth.

' _Oh yeah he was still talking…'_

"Hey! Are you listening to me!? I said I was sorry! Oh crap, did I give him a concussion? Quick, Jotaro, how do I find out if I screwed up his head!? This sucks! Hey, Jotaro? **JOTARO!? OH MY GOD!** "

"H-Hey, I don't have a concussion..." I winced at how loud this guy was talking "I think my ankle might be strained, through..."

The brunette gaped at me like a fish as he grabbed at his cheeks in a melodramatic fashion. I think he was looking for something to say, but probably felt too guilty to say it. I Just sat there. My worries about the opening ceremony pushed to the back of my mind (unintentionally) by the pure shock of the whole situation. I could only sit on the pavement as I watched the spectacle of a man before me. Plus, my ankle was kinda killing me on top of that.

"Yareyare Daze..." I heard a deep voice, belonging to the other man previously avoiding my gaze, seemingly complaining to himself as he stepped forward; the other man continued to babble like an idiot.

' _What an odd thing to say… did he add the 'daze' to sound tough?'_

As the other man approached, He shoved his hands into his uniform pockets and looked down at me with a stoic and emotionless gaze.

His eye color was definitely the same piercing blue as the brunette, though this man had jet black hair a more intimidating presence. Despite that, he didn't intimidate me in the slightest. It was... Odd.

"Joseph, shut up and help him. We're wasting time." Said the raven haired man. So, the brunette must be Joseph, then.

"Right, right! I'm really sorry! Like no joke, I'm crazy sorry! Please don't be pissed, I-"

"It's okay" I smiled my usual polite [default] smile before remembering I had to be somewhere. I was in pain, yeah, but I've never missed a day of school for in my life and I refused to miss the opening ceremony to high school! "I just need to get to the opening ceremony, though, so-"

Joseph's wide grin seemed to come back without a second thought as the man [roughly] lifted me over his shoulder without a second thought. "Right! Okay, I'll just drop you off over by the Auditorium, and-"

"Wait." The raven grabbed Joseph's free shoulder to stop him "He's obviously hurt" the man nudged his head to my bow swollen ankle to make his point. I could tell by the stoic look on his face that he wasn't going to let me ignore that. Maybe, despite his rough exterior, he was a pretty considerate guy…

" _Maybe we could actually get along…"_

"Hmm... Yeah, Jotaro's right, dude..." Joseph said. So the other man was named Jotaro, huh? Weird name; but it suited him.

' _Wait, that's not the point! I can't miss the opening ceremony!'_ I groaned internally

"Wait! N-No! I-" I began

"Shut up"

' _Okay, scratch that thought about getting along'_ I could already tell I wouldn't be seeing eye-to-eye with this Jotaro person. I never really knew anyone well enough to actually 'get along' with them, but you get the point.

Though, with yet another look at my ankle, I knew I was screwed. I sighed and hung my head; admitting defeat. It was their fault in the first place! I had no energy to be salty, though. Between recent events in my personal life, and the shooting pain radiating from my poor unsuspecting ankle, I had no will to whine over it. I could only lay limp, on some random guy's shoulder no less, and wait until we reached the infirmary.

' _How far away was it anyways!? Could time pass any slower?'_

Maybe I had a little salt left in me after all…

Wait.

Did that Wall Maria of girls just move aside for these two?

No, wait.

' _They were_ _ **FOLLOWING**_ _them?'_

' _Who_ _ **were**_ _theses guys!?'_

I heard Joseph clear his throat, and my focus suddenly snapped back to him.

"Sorry again for knocking you down... I'm Joseph Joestar, by the way! The pouty guy next to me is my brother Jotaro! What's your name?" Joseph looked at me with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes and Jotaro pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Kakyoin Noriaki... I just moved here a couple days ago..." I answered shyly

"Really? That's pretty cool! You should hang with the us! Jotaro's a new year too, and he's too moody to make any friends himself! Good thing he has me, am I right!?" I heard Jotaro scoff "It'll be great, Nori-Chan!~"

Joseph somehow intensified the puppy eyes and Jotaro said nothing as he looked off to the side at nothing in particular. _'...Wait, 'Nori-Chan?'_ I don't even...

 _ **What?**_

"I... U-uh... Maybe, I guess?"

"Coolio! You seem pretty cool, Nori!" Joseph flashed a lopsided grin

 _ **Wait, he thinks I'm COOL? Is Joseph the one who hit his head?**_

 _ **WAIT**_

 _ **'COOLIO?'**_

 _Who even says that!? You know what, forget it..._

"Ok..." I managed

Why did this have to happen to me of all people? I'd probably be regretting a lot of today once I got home, but there was something different about these people. They seemed pretty, dare I say it, genuine. It was... what's the word...

' _Refreshing…'_

I looked up to Jotaro once more as I realized something.

"Hey, Jotaro?"

"...hm?"

"If you're a first year, don't you need to me at the opening ceremony too?"

"Tch..."

"...Well?" I raised an eyebrow as I held his gaze… which was had with that damn hot in the way.

"Well...If I left, who knows if my idiot brother would have made it to the nurse with your injured ass." Jotaro paused as he pulled his hat up a little. I could only stare as the large man confused shot me a glare. His piercing blue eyes making it even more intimidating. "I'm only doing this because it's the decent thing to do, so don't go thinking I'm a nice guy"

' _When the hell did I think that?_ '

I scoffed as I looked the other direction. My options where limited, considering I was on some dude's back against my will, but I made it work. I heard Jotaro clear his throat nonetheless.

' _Wait, he had more to say…'_

"Listen, I beat the crap out of people. A _lot_. I'm not a nice person. I don't take crap from anyone, and I definitely don't do this buddy-buddy bullshit that my brother here does. Don't expect me to like you, because I don't; as a matter of fact, you piss me off. You look like one of stuck-up prettyboy twats that think you're better than everyone, and I hate people like that. Don't bother coming near me after today. I have no interest in hanging out, or any other pedantic there's anything I hate, it's useless conversations."

 _..._

' _Huh'..._

 _..._

Okay… yep... I hate this guy. Fuck him.

"Okay, first of all, who the hell are you to judge me after only being around me for less than 5 minutes? It's not like your moody little comments got to me, since I'm used to dense assholes who call me 'stuck up' without bothering to see what kind of person I _really_ am. I could really care less, and you know why? Because Making friends is the last thing I want; especially with moody pricks like you. I'm _**nothing**_ like what you assumed, but you'll never know that, because I'd never give you the benefit of the doubt. Come at me scrublord, I'm ripped."

Jotaro only scowled before pulling out a box of cigarettes from his pocket and storming out towards the school entrance.

Okay, so that last statement surprised me; never thought I'd say that to anyone; ever. It was true though. I was definitely toned and, believe it or not, I actually do enjoy kickboxing in my spare time. I took it up as a kid, and could actually do quite a bit of damage in a fight... If it ever came to that. Don't judge a book by its cover, kids.

Seriously though, **fuck Jotaro**. I hated the people back in Sapporo who judged me based some brief rapport that, really, told them nothing about who I truly was. It was so shallow and biased. How dare Jotaro to call me stuck up and pedantic... _Wait, 'pedantic'._..? That certainly was a new one. Unexpected, even. Never expect someone like Jotaro , of all people, to use that kind of word. Maybe he was smarter than I initially expected. Well, talk about judging a book by its cover. Interesting, but also shallow and unacceptable. How could that cold, inconsiderate, brute be related to someone as cheerful and perky as Joseph.

Wait... Joseph...

' _Crap…_ '

I noted the older brother's walking ceased as soon as I began lashing out at his brother. Now, I never grew up with any brothers or sisters, but I could definitely infer that Joseph cared for his younger brother, despite Jotaro's personality.

"Nori..." Joseph began. His head turned towards where Jotaro stormed off. His eyes where covered by his messy locks anyways, so I couldn't read his expression.

"Joseph, I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it after he-"

"That was **AMAZING**!"

I was speechless. Joseph has no trouble continuing, however.

"I've never seen anyone stand up to Jotaro! Ever! Every either agrees with him, or runs in fear! That was great, Nori! You're great!"

"...H-huh?"

"Jotaro was probably beside himself after somebody yelled back at him, Nori!"

"...H-how?" I was dumbfounded as Joseph began walking toward the infirmary once more. Now, with a little more spring in his step.

"I had my doubts when I said we should hang out, but now I **KNOW** Jotaro finally has a shot at making a friend here! I'm so happy for him" Joseph was actually gushing. **Gushing.**

I didn't have the heart to tell the cheeky man that I already hated his brother's guts. There was -no way- I would befriend that savage beast. Regardless of his little tantrum, the feeling was definitely mutual.

' _How in the_ _ **hell**_ _am I supposed to work with that?'_

Though, as we made our way through the hallway, I couldn't help but think about what Joseph said about Jotaro -never- having any friends.

I guess we had _something_ in common...

We spent the rest of the [embarrassing] walk in silence, though I heard a soft humming from Joseph as he walked.

And yes; the girls were still following. Though I did hear their giddy whispers about Jotaro's outburst.

' _ **Seriously**_ _who are these guys_!?'

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED** -

\- - - o o o - - -

The song, Cherry by Spitz, can be found by searching it on Youtube. It comes right up. I tried putting the link up, but it wouldn't work ;-; It's one of my favorite songs :)

Also, I'm working on my YouTube channel most of the time (link found on my profile ) and do Anime and Video Game related videos if you're interested :) but yeah, I'm gonna be updating this fic every every 3 to 5 days. I have drafts for the next chapped already written out, so don't worry ~_~

Also, a note about the whole divorce thing: I have a friend in Japan whose parents actually did divorce her and estrange themselves from their own child. They where super rich, and pretty much, got away with a lot of crap. I don't want to say too much, due to respecting her privacy… but yeah; it does happen, unfortunately.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I REALLY LOVE JotaKak, and think this archive need more fics for this adorable ship! I added plot elements from Fruits Basket and Ouran Host Club. I want the Joestars to be this eclectic and eccentric grab bag of people living in the same home while loving each other and having everyone's back no matter what. It seems so cute to me. The story will be from Kakyoin's POV, as he acts as the main Tohru Honda/Haruhi Fujioka character thrown into this lovable madness. Also, I freaking Kakyoin and the random, mildly useless, facts he mentions throughout part 3 :p may do a chapter in Jotaro's POV after 2 or 3 chapters... What do you guys think?

Anyways, thank you SO MUCH for reading. Stay safe, and have a spectacular day, wherever you are :) I'll post a new chapter every 5-7 days! Don't doubt that for a second, fam :) I have a 3 hour break between two college classes I'm taking this semester, and I spend it in the library studying and writing, since it's not worth it to drive 30 minutes to go home and back :p


End file.
